The present inventions are related to systems and methods for storing and retrieving data, and more particularly to systems and methods for storing and retrieving data sets for processing in a data detection system.
Various data transfer systems have been developed including storage systems, cellular telephone systems, and radio transmission systems. In each of the systems data is transferred from a sender to a receiver via some medium. For example, in a storage system, data is sent from a sender (i.e., a write function) to a receiver (i.e., a read function) via a storage medium. The effectiveness of any transfer is impacted by any data losses caused by various factors. In some cases, an encoding/decoding process is used to enhance the ability to detect a data error and to correct such data errors. As an example, a simple data detection and decode may be performed, however, such a simple process often lacks the capability to converge on a corrected data stream. In some cases, data detection systems have been developed that allow for processing a codeword multiple times. This increases the possibility of convergence, but at the same time increases the amount of processing power applied to each codeword.
There exists a need in the art for advanced systems and methods for data processing.